


Tras la final

by KendallFrost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: En el episodio 12 claramente falta una escena... ¿Cómo pasan Victor y Yuuri de estar discutiendo a decidir que ya hablarán de qué van a hacer después de la final?





	

—Acabemos con esto tras la final. Has hecho más que suficiente por mí. Gracias a ti pude darlo todo de mí en mi última temporada. Gracias por todo, Victor. Gracias por haber sido mi entrenador. —Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien—. ¿Victor?

—Vaya… Nunca imaginé que Yuuri Katsuki sería una persona tan egoísta —se lamentó Victor mientras las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro.

—Sí, tomé una decisión egoísta. Me retiraré —dijo el otro patinador apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—¿Qué haces, Yuri?

—Bueno, me sorprende verte llorar.

—Es porque estoy enfadado.

—¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que sería hasta la final del Grand Prix! —respondió Yuuri confundido. ¿Por qué se enfadaba Victor si era más que evidente que echaba de menos la competición? Lo había visto clarísimo mientras su entrenador observaba las actuaciones de los demás patinadores con anhelo. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

—Pero creía que me necesitarías más.

—¿No piensas hacer tu regreso? Yo ya no… —No entendía nada. Todo el mundo quería que Victor volviese, incluso él mismo.

—¿Cómo me pides que regrese a las pistas mientras tú te retiras? —Victor se había levantado; ahora estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su enfado emanando de cada poro de su piel—. Yo no quiero volver a patinar si no es contigo a mi lado.

Yuuri intentó responder a aquello, pero la boca de Victor sobre la suya se lo impidió. Le estaba besando con pasión y rabia a partes iguales, y estaba seguro de que cuando se separaran sus labios estarían ligeramente hinchados, pero pocas cosas le importaban menos en aquel instante. Su mente era un torbellino; ¿realmente el patinaje ya no significaba nada para Victor?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Aprovechó que Victor se separaba de él para coger aire y lanzó la pregunta. Tenía que reconocer que pensar que su ídolo no concebía seguir patinando sin él, le llenaba de satisfacción. Ni en sus sueños más locos habría imaginado que llegaría a tener aquel nivel de confianza con Victor, ni que llegaría a significar tanto para él.

—Sí —asintió Victor al tiempo que le empujaba desde los hombros para que se tumbara—. Me he dado cuenta de que el patinaje se había convertido en un yugo… Ya no disfrutaba en las competiciones, todo se había vuelto monótono… Y, de repente, apareciste tú y me di cuenta de cuántas cosas me había estado perdiendo por estar tan concentrado en los entrenamientos y en conseguir medallas.

A Yuuri le habría costado procesar aquella confesión incluso si Victor no hubiera estado montado a horcajadas sobre él intentando quitarle la camiseta. Todavía ligeramente apabullado por la situación, colaboró en la medida de lo posible a desvestirse. Quería concentrarse en la conversación, encontrar una respuesta que le demostrara a Victor que él también había recuperado el amor por el patinaje gracias a él, pero los labios de su entrenador succionando suavemente en su cuello le ponían muy difícil poder concentrarse en su línea de pensamiento.

—Yo… no lo sabía —consiguió responder entre gemidos ahogados. La lengua de Victor se había abierto paso desde su cuello hasta su ombligo y le costaba no retorcerse bajo el placentero asalto.

—No se lo había dicho a nadie nunca…—confesó Victor mientras se esmeraba en bajarle el pantalón del chándal—. ¿Por qué no dejamos las decisiones deportivas para después de la final? Creo que de momento ya tenemos bastante de lo que preocuparnos, porque me sigo muriendo de ganas por besar tu medalla de oro.

Yuri habría respondido que aquello parecía lo más sensato si Victor no hubiera aprovechado aquel preciso instante para recorrer su pene con la lengua. Muy a su pesar, lo único que pudo responder Yuuri fue un leve grito de sorpresa al tiempo que sus caderas se levantaban para no perder el contacto con su entrenador. Estaba claro que no iban a poder tener una conversación coherente, así que decidió dejarse llevar. Era evidente que después de mucho intentarlo, Victor por fin había encontrado el modo de ayudarle a relajarse y no iba a ser él quien protestase. Tenía que reconocer que el método era efectivo.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía la respiración de Victor sobre su pene. Su boca estaba demasiado cerca... Las sensaciones se iban acumulando en el abdomen de Yuuri, quien no tenía más remedio que reconocer que a su pareja, no era el patinaje lo único que se le daba bien. Lamía y succionaba en los puntos adecuados en los momentos perfectos, y él parecía haber olvidado que estaba preocupado por algo. Su discusión había quedado en el pasado y, en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que no quería alejarse de Victor para nada. No concebía su vida lejos de él. Seguro que conseguían encontrar una solución para su situación… El mundo no se iba a acabar después de la final; ahora lo veía con más claridad que nunca. Su vida no se estaba acabando, en realidad, acababa de comenzar.

Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Victor rio en lo más profundo de su garganta y aquellas vibraciones se transmitieron directamente al pene de Yuuri, quien, a pesar de haberlo intentado con todas sus fuerzas, perdió la batalla contra el autocontrol y acabó corriéndose en la boca de su entrenador.

No. Su alma gemela. El hombre de su vida.

—Pensaba que estabas enfadado… —comentó casualmente cuando Victor se tumbó sonriente a su lado en la cama.

El patinador ruso se giró para abrazarlo y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras respondía divertido:

—Ya se me ha pasado.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Si has disfrutado de esta historia, Kendall Frost tiene a la venta Da Capo, una divertida y excitante mezcla de romance sobrenatural con incursiones en el BDSM.
> 
> En Riverview hay muchos alumnos con un gran potencial para la música... y no pocos necesitan disciplina.
> 
> Disponible en:
> 
> Lektu: http://lektu.com/l/cafe-con-leche/da-capo/6251
> 
> Amazon:
> 
> http://www.amazon.es/dp/B01N2V19LE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1482230049&sr=8-1&keywords=kendall+frost


End file.
